<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're a hot mess (i'm loving it) by GoddessOfTheVoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988964">you're a hot mess (i'm loving it)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfTheVoid/pseuds/GoddessOfTheVoid'>GoddessOfTheVoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>short multifandom ficlets [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Crush, College Student Jaskier | Dandelion, Idiots in Love, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Mess, M/M, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Sharing Clothes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:49:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfTheVoid/pseuds/GoddessOfTheVoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee burns on his hands, late for class and already dead broke, Jaskier thought his day couldn't get any worse. He really should learn not to tempt fate like that. But maybe destiny had finally some good plans for him in store, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>short multifandom ficlets [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're a hot mess (i'm loving it)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this one shot was written for a ficlet prompt I got on tumblr for either a coffee shop au or Jaskier stumbling and being clumsy and I thought why not combining both :D also this is my first coffee shop AU that i've written and it proved more challenging than i thought lol. massive thanks to wolfgang and expat for helping me fix some mistakes &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Fuck, I’ll be late for class </em>, was Jaskier’s first thought, once the early afternoon rush died down into a more moderate amount of people waiting in the coffee shop and he could finally check what time it was. For some reason, a lot more people than usual had decided to visit the shop that day, which meant he and his friend Renfri had their hands more than full trying to fulfill all the orders as quickly as possible.</p><p>His shift had already ended half an hour ago, but even if he’d noticed it, he couldn’t have left Renfri to deal with the crowd all on her own. After all, they were a perfect team and he always looked forward to sharing a shift with his friend.</p><p>Now, though, he had to rush to get to his class on time, which did not help him feel any less stressed. Not that he was very excited for that particular class, either, as it was one of the more boring ones he had to take. But he wanted to avoid dragging attention to himself by arriving late, since he was slightly terrified of his professor. He could only hope that he wouldn’t have more bad luck when it came to public transport to make things even worse for him.</p><p>Quickly, he made his favorite drink for himself before ditching his apron and grabbing his bags, clocking out for the day. Being able to take a coffee for free made this job worth it, he mused, as he took a sip of his xxl sirupy latte. The cup was filled with enough caffeine and sugar to hopefully keep him alert for the long afternoon of classes that awaited him.</p><p>“Bye, Renfri! See you tomorrow,” he yelled, turning back to wave at her, as he tried to rush past the people without really looking where he was going.</p><p>His mind was already occupied with stuff he had to do for his uni classes and figuring out which way would be the fastest to get there, that he didn’t pay much attention to where he was going. And, of course, today was the day destiny decided he needed even more bad luck.</p><p>He missed a step and stumbled, flailing around helplessly before colliding with something. Or rather, someone. Someone who was built like a brick wall and caught his fall. The sudden stop caused him to spill his drink all over himself and the unfortunate victim of his clumsiness, and he’d have fallen right to the floor if it wasn’t for strong arms catching him.</p><p><em> Fuck </em>.</p><p>Just what he needed when he was already late.</p><p>With a bright red face he looked up, trying to apologize as he realized who he ran into and froze instantly.</p><p>It was Geralt.</p><p>His favorite customer.</p><p>The one he had embarrassingly developed a massive crush on over the course of the past few months. How could he not, when Geralt was everything he ever wanted. Older than him, very, very muscular, gorgeous long white hair pulled back in a ponytail. Jaskier was not ashamed to admit he might have flirted with Geralt every time he came to the shop. And Geralt came by <em> very </em>often, always ordering a black coffee and leaving a generous tip for Jaskier as he politely and slightly awkwardly flirted back.</p><p>For weeks, Jaskier had tried to convince himself to slip him his number and ask for a date, but it seemed like he’d have to bury this dream now. There was no chance he could ask him for his number or a date. Not after making such a fool out of himself and pouring sugary coffee all over Geralt and his expensive suit. Jaskier would be lucky if he was able to keep his job if Geralt decided to complain to his manager. Oh, he hoped that wouldn’t happen.</p><p>“Shit, I’m sorry,” he apologized as soon as he was able to get some words out, rambling as he was consumed by panic. “Oh god, I ruined your suit. And my shirt. Fuck. There goes my money for the month. I’ll pay for the cleaning, obviously. Fuck, I hope this kind of suit can even be dry cleaned. Please, tell me it can.”</p><p>Dimly, he registered Geralt interrupting him, a slight smile on his face. “Jaskier! It’s alright.”</p><p>“No, it isn’t!” he exclaimed. How could it be alright if he spilled sugary latte all over a suit that probably cost more than a month of his rent? That was the exact opposite of being alright. “I ruined your probably very expensive suit, and now I’m late for class, and my free coffee is gone, so I’ll have to survive four hours of music theory without any caffeine and sugar, and the worst of all is that I made a complete fool of myself.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, it’s just a normal suit,” Geralt reassured him, moving them a bit to the side so they didn’t stand in the way of other customers entering the shop. “Plus, I have a spare one in my car. So there’s no harm done.”</p><p>“I’ll pay for the dry cleaning, I promise. I might need to wait for my next check, though. Shit. This is not right. I’ll figure out a way to get the money faster, I promise. You shouldn’t have to wait for it because I’m a broke idiot.”</p><p>He scolded himself internally, <em> Shut up Jask, you’re making it even worse! </em> As if Geralt would care if he had money or where he would get it.</p><p>“Jaskier, it’s no big deal. You don’t have to pay for it. I have a friend with a service who does all my suits. Getting coffee stains out is no problem for him. In fact, he’ll be happy he’ll have an easy job for once, since I manage it to get my suits dirty quite often.”</p><p>“You’re only saying that because I’m freaking out, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I promise you, I’m not. But if you really want to compensate me, just give me a free coffee next time and it’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes. And I might have a solution for your other problem, too. I have a spare hoodie in my car I could lend you and I’ll drive you to class so you won’t be late, if you want to,” he paused, looking slightly nervous for a moment.  “If this makes you uncomfortable you can say no and I won’t ask again.”</p><p>“No! I mean yes, I would really appreciate that, because I’m already sticky and I doubt it’ll get better and I don’t have time to go home and change.”</p><p>“Then wait here. Let me get the hoodie,” Geralt said before leaving a starstruck Jaskier behind, who was just beginning to process the full conversation that happened.</p><p>He didn’t even notice Renfri running over to where he was standing until she held a fresh to-go cup in front of his face.</p><p>“Go and get his number Jask, that’s your chance.”</p><p>“I don’t know, Renfri,” he sighed, "I think he probably feels sorry for this idiot college kid that I am, at most.”</p><p>“Considering how he flirted back the past few months, I doubt he’s only feeling sorry. He’s clearly interested and this is your chance. Don’t waste it! And enjoy my coffee, because god knows you need it more than I do today,” she winked and rushed back to the counter.</p><p>Only moments later Geralt came back into the shop, wearing a new suit jacket and holding a worn black hoodie in his hand.</p><p>“It’s a bit old, but clean and straight from the washing machine.”</p><p>“Thank you!” Jaskier exclaimed, taking the hoodie from Geralt’s hands. He would have taken even a worn one if it meant he could change his shirt. “You are a lifesaver  even though I don’t deserve this. Would you mind taking care of my bag and coffee while I get changed?”</p><p>“Of course, I’ll be right here.”</p><p>He rushed to the small staff bathroom before locking it behind himself. Finally, he could remove his sticky shirt. It was such a relief to get it off. He was thankful Geralt had decided to offer his hoodie, because Jaskier didn’t know how he would have survived this upcoming class otherwise. </p><p>He tried cleaning himself up as best as he could and removing as much of the stickiness from his skin with some wet paper towels before he put on the hoodie. It was worn but very clean, just like Geralt had promised.</p><p>Looking at himself in the mirror, he found himself enjoying what he saw. Geralt’s hoodie was big, massive enough that it had a loose fit even though he was quite tall himself. The material was soft and comfortable, almost like a hug. Just what he needed after this long day. He couldn’t help but imagine how it would feel if he got to wear it more often.</p><p>Maybe Renfri had been right and this <em> was </em>his chance to make a move. It was not like he could make an even bigger idiot out of himself today. Geralt was still so kind to him despite everything, so maybe Jasier should be happy that life had given him the chance at some alone time with his crush. Now it was only up to him not to waste it.</p><p>He fixed himself up to a presentable state before he made his way out to where Geralt was waiting for him, holding a second steaming cup of coffee. Maybe he imagined it, but he thought that, for a second, he saw the hunger in Geralt’s eyes at seeing him wearing his clothes. No, he must have imagined it, he told himself. There was no way a man like Geralt would be that much into him.</p><p>“All done?” Geralt asked and Jaskier nodded, taking his bag and coffee before following Geraltto his car.</p><p>“Thank you for driving me. I hope it’s not too much of a detour,” he said as soon as they were on the route, fiddling with his cup of coffee.</p><p>“It actually isn’t, it’s roughly the same direction I’m headed.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that. I would have hated it if you had to waste fuel and time on my clumsiness.”</p><p>“But I do get your company for half of my drive, so I’d say that counts as a benefit even if I had to take a detour.”</p><p>“I think the benefit of my company is mostly debatable.”</p><p>“Trust me, I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to spend some time with you,” Geralt said smiling. It confused Jaskier even more.</p><p>“You could have asked for my number if you wanted to spend time with me.”</p><p>“I’ve actually wanted to do that for quite some time.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you?” Jaskier asked, confused by the sudden interest when Geralt had never made a real move before.</p><p>“I didn’t want to pressure you while doing your job. That would have been inappropriate,” he explained and oh, that made a lot of sense.</p><p>“I thought my interest was obvious? I flirted with you every single time you came to the shop.”</p><p>“I was hoping you’d make a move, so I know you would be really interested. Otherwise, I’d have felt like a creepy old guy not respecting the healthy boundaries of cute coffee shop workers,” Geralt confessed sheepishly. It seemed like they’d struggled both with exactly the same problem.</p><p>“Well, in that case,” he began, now with more confidence, since Geralt confirmed his interest, “just to be really clear: I’m into you. Very much so, in case it wasn’t obvious. So if you’re serious, I’d like to get your number.”</p><p>“I am. But only if you don’t feel obligated to say that because you dropped coffee all over my suit.”</p><p>“Oh, if I knew that ruining your suit with some coffee was all it takes to get your number, I’d have done it way earlier,” Jaskier said laughing.</p><p>“You know, I’m really happy you ruined that suit. Especially because I hate it and was only looking for a reason to trash it.”</p><p>“Please, don’t talk about the suit anymore or I’ll die of embarrassment,” he whined,  and they both laughed before Jaskier typed Geralt’s number into his phone.</p><p>The atmosphere noticeably relaxed now that they finally knew the other was interested in something more and they both spent the remaining drive with random chatter until Geralt stopped the car in front of Jaskier’s uni.</p><p>Promising to text Geralt soon, Jaskier rushed out to get to his class, barely arriving on time. And as he sat there, warmed by Geralt’s hoodie, he fantasized about their first date instead of focusing on the music theory, happy that his day had taken such an amazing turn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>next up is a soulmate au ficlet that was prompted. if you want to you can send me prompts or chat to me <a href="https://feedingmyinsomnia.tumblr.com">on my tumblr.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>